Blood and Water
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: A story in the So Much Later Universe. Flo Ming still has issues about her parents. Kim still has issues with her kids. Meanwhile, Drakken has a new sidekick with a green glow...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from elsewhere, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Blood and Water

* * *

Dr. Drakken was realigning the phase oscillator on his new doomsday device, when the lair's door alarm went off. The sudden noise caused his hand to slip. The custom wrench in his hand contacted a buffered power junction. This sent a jolt of energy into his body, causing him to shake while his hair stood on end. The shaking was then transmitted back to the structure of the device, causing the frame to come apart.

Drakken glared at the device that lay in a heap at his feet as smoke rose from his hair. He then stomped over to the front door and punched the large button next to it. The door halves slid apart, revealing a green haired teenager on the other side.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she walk passed him into the lair.

In his surprise, Drakken forgot his anger. "K-Keego?" his eyes seemed as wide as the doorway itself.

"Yup," she lounged on the couch and picked up a fashion magazine.

"I thought all of you were melted."

"I'm number one," she turned pages quickly. "All my sisters did melt," she shuddered at the memory. "I'm obviously more stable than they were."

"How come you're talking?"

"I'm not an idiot, Dad," She sat up and glared at him for an instant. "I spent the last few weeks learning things here and there."

Drakken watched her relax again on the couch. She had called him 'Dad' - twice. That sounded nice. "Well, it's good to see you again, dear."

"Uh-huh," she then peered closely at the personal ads near the back of the magazine. "Someone's selling a Flamingoat!" she bolted up. "Can I have it, Daddy?" she pleaded.

Drakken grinned at her. "Of course, my dear," he cooed. "Daddy just needs you to get a few other things first."

* * *

"Oh, come on, Dad!" Anne whined. "It's _one_ concert!"

"You know you're grounded for one more week," Ron said calmly.

"Hour Glass is only playing two nights in Middleton and Trent already bought the tickets!"

"That's not my fault."

"Like it's my fault," Anne griped.

"You're the one that stole your mother's old suit, damaged school property, critically injur-".

"Okay!" Anne screamed with her hands over her ears. After her dad stopped, Anne asked, "Have I _once_ asked to have this lifted?"

Ron pursed his lips, "Not until now."

"Dad, this really isn't for me." Anne knelt next to her father's easy chair. "I don't even like Hour Glass that much. Trent wants to take me on a real date and he got the scheduling mixed up."

One of Ron's eyes squinted.

"We started dating _after_ I was grounded." Anne placed her hand on top of her father's, "Show Trent what a nice dad you can be." Anne tried to pout.

Ron examined Anne's face. He was thankful that the 'Puppy Dog Pout' had skipped a generation. "What's his last name again?"

"Custer," Anne said softly. She didn't know why that would matter. She kept an obsequious tone. She wanted a real date for once.

"He could go without you."

"And waste a ticket?"

"He could take someone else."

"Over my dead body!"

Ron flinched back from the volume of Anne's outburst.

"Sorry," Anne said guiltily.

"I'll talk to Mom."

Anne knew that he really meant; 'I would, but your mother would kill me'. They'll talk, but the answer will be 'no'. "Okay, Dad," she got up and walked to her room, sulking.

* * *

Kim walked into the gymnasium, tired of paperwork and ready for some light calisthenics.

She was tripped when a leg suddenly swept her own feet out from under her. She was under attack. Inside the gym at Global Justice HQ itself. As she stood up, she remembered.

The mystery sparring program. Will Du's zany idea.

Kim's opponent was dressed in black from head to toe. He was in a relaxed fighting stance, waiting for Kim to get up. It was hard to tell through his hood, but Kim had the impression he was smiling. Getting the drop on her that easily was something to be proud of. Kim was only sure of three things. He was male. He was a GJ agent, and he was going to pay for knocking her down.

Kim started with a jab to his upper body. He stepped to one side and blocked it. The point of the program was to allow Kim to get to know her agents as well as keep her skills sharp.

The fight was over when either person was down or if Kim could name her opponent. Last week she had beaten Dora Barnes, but had been unable to guess her identity.

He responded with a side kick to her midsection. Kim stepped back to avoid it. She fell back over an obstacle that hadn't been there before.

As Kim rolled back and stood again, she saw another person wearing a head-to-toe black suit, who was crouched on her hands and knees. Where had she come from?

So it was two against one this time. Kim enjoyed a challenge, but wished she had warmed up first. She was feeling stiff.

The woman fell in next to her partner as they approached.

Kim stepped around the room; battle ready, catching her breath.

The woman stepped in and kicked high.

Kim grabbed the leg and spun throwing the woman around and away. Kim realized as she let go that the agent was sailing straight at a weight machine!

The woman tried to alter her trajectory, but failed. At the last instant, she disappeared into a pink fading glow.

"Good save, Flo." Kim said, relieved.

Flo had reappeared a few feet from Kim, standing on the mat. "You did that on purpose!" she said as she removed her hood.

The man then rushed at Kim.

"No, though I admit. It made it easy to guess your name." Kim sidestepped his attack, kicked him in the gut and followed with a punch between the shoulders. "Don't you agree, Don?" Kim knelt at the man's prone form.

"Sure, Mom." he admitted with a moan.

"Please tell Agent Du that while my opponents are supposed to be a surprise, the sparring session itself should not be," Kim said coldly to Flo.

"Yes, Ma'am," Flo smiled. "You need a hand, Don?"

"I'll be okay," Don rose slowly. "Especially if my girlfriend will give me a nice massage."

"Your mother could do it instead," jibed Kim.

"That won't be as fun."

Flo just smiled. Kim was learning to trust Flo with her son, but she kept making jabs at the appropriateness of a boy of seventeen and a woman of twenty-one dating. Flo did notice that these quips were getting more good-natured as time went on. "I think a warm shower would help us all."

Don got a goofy look on his face. "Um..."

"Amp down, Donny!" Kim snapped.

"Right, Mom." Don said sheepishly.

* * *

-

* * *

Yes, folks! Keego is back.

After seeing how much at least one person liked her, and finding how much fun she is to write, I decided to make her a permanent fixture in my universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Kim sighed as Ron shifted and cuddled in next to her. "Why is it I never tire of that?" she cooed.

Ron smiled. He could of said something self-aggrandizing, but at these moments, he already felt as grand as a man possibly could. "Because we fit together perfectly."

"Captain Romance strikes again," she nuzzled against him.

"Speaking of which...," Ron said softly.

"What? New comic hero?"

"You know Anne's new boyfriend?"

"Trevor?" Kim smiled. "Yeah, he sounds nice."

"I think it's Trenton, actually."

"So, what about him?"

"He wants to take Anne to a concert."

"That'll be great!" Kim smiled. "As soon as she's off restriction, we'll set up them with whatever they want to do together."

"He's already bought tickets."

"Really?" Kim seemed surprised, "What for?"

"Wine Glass is playing this weekend."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "No." She then rolled away from her husband.

"Kim," he spooned up beside her. "Remember how we were then."

"I never broke restriction."

"But you did have a boyfriend that occasionally made mistakes."

"Like Anne didn't plan this."

"She told me she doesn't even like the group. She just wants to be with Kent."

"Then I have a plan," Kim turned around just long enough to kiss him. "Now just hold me and go to sleep."

"Sure," Ron smiled. "Once your hair is out my face."

Kim moved, "Sorry."

"No big, KP."

* * *

"It's been a lovely night," Flo told Don as they landed on the Stoppable's front step.

"Yeah, though I expected 'Fearless Ferret: The Movie' to have better effects than that."

"Maybe next time we'll go to a Drive-In," Flo smiled. "Then the movie won't matter."

"You don't have a car."

"It does seem a waste of money when you can fly."

Only then did it click in Don's mind what Flo had been hinting at. He blushed, "That's not where I would want to do that anyway." He tried to look at Flo but had gotten self-conscious. "At least the first time."

Flo started to blush. Maybe she hadn't meant to take the remark as far as he had. She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Of course."

"Maybe..." Don said slowly, "Your apartment would be better."

Flo nodded and stroked his hair, "When you feel ready."

They kissed tenderly a moment. Romance was overcoming passion, mostly.

"I'd like that."

Flo grinned, "I bet you would." She gave him another peck on the lips and stepped down to the sidewalk, "G'night."

"Flo?"

"Yeah, Don?"

"Soon?"

Flo began to glow pink. She floated only partway back toward Don, "We'll talk." She then winked and flew into the sky.

* * *

Shego sighed as Ed got up to shower. "How do you do this to me?"

"It's all in the mechanics, Babe."

Shego watched him as he disappeared into the bathroom. He had been a real louse at first. But sometime in the last twenty years, she realized for a fact that she loved him. It just took him romancing her all that time for her to be sure.

Still too light-headed to move, Shego lay back and enjoyed the relaxed feeling. She remembered Ed's birthday was the next week. She'd like to find him something nice.

* * *

The following day, Anne sat on the couch. Ted, one of the smarter naked mole rats, was napping in her lap. Her Mom and Dad had something to tell her.

"The bad news is that you are not going anywhere this weekend," said Mom.

No shock there.

"The good news is that we will buy Tony's-"

"His name is Trent."

Mom looked sheepish for only a moment, "Trent's tickets and pay for anything you kids want to do the following weekend."

Anne digested that a moment, "Anything?"

"No breaking curfew," Dad said quickly.

Anne looked at him sternly. "Of course not, Dad. But - like Dinner in Paris if we want?" she asked hopefully.

"That sounds a little grand," Kim said carefully. "But it could be feasible."

Anne's mouth opened, but nothing came out for a moment. "Really?"

"We'll discuss that tomorrow night," said Dad.

"What's tomorrow?"

Mom smiled, "We want you to invite him to dinner here tomorrow night."

"Oh," Anne's eyes widened a moment. "Okay."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Anne said quickly. "Just seems sudden." She stood up, "I'll go call him."

* * *

"So what do you need again, Dad?"

"The Super Quark Interphasic Geographic Injector," Drakken explained happily.

"What's it do?"

Drakken's eyebrows furrowed, "That's Top Secret."

"So," Keego's face brightened, "you need it in order to _find out _what it does!"

Drakken was slightly taken aback, "Er - Yes!" He nodded fiercely, "You are a smart girl."

She pecked his cheek, "Don't wait up, Daddy."

* * *

Don was surprised when Flo met him outside the locker room entrance. "Hi, what's up?"

"I traded our gym time," Flo told him seriously.

"Oh? What shall we do now?"

Flo took his hand, "We go and talk."

They went to the old Bueno Nacho, ordered two grande number fives and sat in a convenient booth. Neither of them had any idea that Don's parents used to spend a great deal of time in that same booth.

"I hope we're okay," Don said as he unwrapped his naco.

"Of course," Flo was surprised. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, this seems a bit serious."

"It is."

"Oh," Don got very worried.

Flo reached over and took his hand, "Don, this is _not_ a break up talk." She squeezed his hand and smiled, "Just the opposite."

Don perked up, "Okay." After taking his first bite, he got a goofy look, "Is this about.."

"Uh huh," Flo said simply. "We need to talk frankly about it."

"All right." Don sat up straighter.

"You shouldn't rush into this kind of thing, Don."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience," he said slowly.

Flo looked sad a moment, "Yeah."

"So you have been there before."

"A few times."

"You have regrets?" Don asked, surprised.

Flo fixed her eyes on him coolly, "You really want to hear this?"

Don sighed, "Maybe not, but I think I should."

Flo nodded at him appreciatively. Then she leaned over the table, looking down, "I was sixteen. Back seat of a Lincoln. I was more curious than in love, really."

"You must have some good memories of it."

"It was fun," though the tone in her voice made it sound otherwise. "I kinda wish it had been different, though."

"More special?"

Flo looked him in the eye and smiled, "If I have any say in it, your first time will be very special."

Don took her hand, "You do have a say."

Flo squeezed his hand, though her face got serious again. "That's the other thing, Don. A couple of things, actually."

"What?" Don leaned in.

"Well, first," Flo's eyes darted down and back up again. "There's your Mom."

"She's always on us, I know."

"I promised her we'd take this slow." She grabbed his other hand, "Honestly, part of me agrees with her. You're still a young man, Don."

"I'll be out of school in June."

"I know. Then there's the other thing."

"What?"

"I decided a while ago that my next lover would be my last one. Sure, waiting until after the wedding seems silly with my history, but I don't want to be with anyone but my husband from now on."

"That sounds nice." Don told her frankly, "and rather wise."

"But do you see how that complicates this with us?"

Don thought a moment. "So if we - that would be just like saying that - almost proposing even." His eyes got rather wide.

"Right," Flo said nervously. "I know you haven't thought about that. Maybe someday-"

"But I have."

Flo stared at him a moment.

Don couldn't help smiling at the look on her face. "I've played with the idea now and then."

"What do you think?" Flo asked, trying to hide her concern.

"It's always a nice image." Don squeezed her hand again. "I suppose now, I should address it practically, at least in theory."

"You do realize we have been dating one whole month."

"Yeah." He said with a greatly satisfied tone.

Flo sat back, "So much for taking it slow." She stared out the window a moment, "Your mom is going to kill me."

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks to MrDrP and dartblade for reviewing.

Thanks to anyone else for reading.

Thanks to all for your patience as my real life events turn this into a slow project.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

The Stoppable household was readied for a special occasion. Anne was bringing home a boy. She had been out with one or two boys, mostly to school dances.

This one seemed special, though. Don had related to his parents how Trent had helped during the supersuit incident, once he realized who the kid was. He had also stuck with Anne through several weeks of restriction, which actually was for their entire relationship so far. This made him seem like quite a catch, though not in the eyes of 'the food chain'. This suited Ron and Kim just fine.

Flo arrived early, eager to help out and to spend more time with Don, despite the fact that they were now officially a mission team at GJ. Something about that concerned Kim, but Ron thought it was great.

The monkeys were moving around frantically as they worked to make the house perfect, feeding off the family's nervousness.

The mole rats were practicing a small choral piece Rufus had written. Anne really wished they wouldn't perform it for Trent. He was going to be in the spotlight as it was.

Don just helped with the dining room table.

When the doorbell rang, Anne nearly jumped five feet. She ran to the door, stopped to straighten her dress and check her hair, and then opened the door with a smile.

Trent was wearing a button down shirt with a tie. His mousy brown hair looked recently cut. His glasses looked cleaner than usual. His acne had cleared quite a bit in the last few weeks, too. He was holding a covered dish in his hands. "Hi."

"Hi," Anne stared a moment.

Kim called from the living room, "Anne? Was that the door?"

Anne broke out of her trance. "Uh, yeah, Mom," she called back. "Come in," she told Trent.

"Thanks," he stepped in. "I brought my mom's famous potato skins. Thought an appetizer would be appreciated."

"Very thoughtful," said Anne as she led him into the living room.

Trent was escorted into a room of expectant people. Ron got up and took the dish from him, "Smells good. Skins?"

"Yes, sir," Trent said. "Thought we could dig in right away."

"Have a seat," Kim encouraged.

Anne and Trent sat on the couch, by Flo and Don.

Ron set the dish on the coffee table, uncovered it and took a cheese-covered skin. He mumbled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Mr. Stoppable." Trent smiled, "My mom will appreciate that."

"Do we know your parents," Kim seemed thoughtful a moment, "Trent?"

"I think so," the boy nodded. "When I told them who Anne was, Dad kinda mumbled something about a slingshot."

Ron swallowed audibly, "Your dad's _Arnie_ Custer?"

"Arnold." Trent nodded and took the hand that Anne was offering, "Yes, Sir."

Kim jumped to Ron's rescue, "I hear you were a big help when Cindy was injured."

Anne seemed bothered by the change in subject, but looked at her boyfriend supportively.

"Really nothing, Ma'am," Trent said calmly. "I was in the right place to help, so I did what little I could."

"He even tried to talk me out of it, Mom," said Anne. "Might have done it if the annoying sibling hadn't shown up."

"I don't know." Trent blushed.

"Don't be too modest, Guy," said Don. "Cindy might be a lot worse without your help."

"Any of us would have done little better," said Flo.

Don told Trent, "You remember Flo, right?"

"Sure," Trent pushed his glasses up. "Works for the agency, right?"

"Don and I are partners, now," Flo said proudly.

"That must make dating interesting."

"Yeah," Don grinned.

Trent's appetizer soon disappeared and dinner went well. However, halfway through, Flo and Don were called to duty.

* * *

GJ had received a tip that a new component was likely to be stolen from a small laboratory that couldn't afford high-end security yet.

"What's it called again, Uncle Wade?"

"A Super Quark Interphasic Geographic Injector."

"Why do these things always have such long names?" Flo asked as she carried Don across the sky.

"S.Q.I.G.I. works just as well," said Wade.

"So Drakken wants a squeegee?" Don grinned.

"We can't be sure it's Drakken," said Flo.

"You think it's Shego?"

"Why do you always figure it's one of them?" Flo yelled.

"Um," Don was sheepish, "Experience?"

Flo sighed. "Sorry, Hon."

"It's okay, Flo," said Don softly.

"We know it's not always easy being you," Wade said through the device in Don's hand.

"Are we on course?" Flo asked, her voice still tense.

Wade nodded on screen, "You should be there soon."

* * *

Shego dropped down into the lab from an air vent. The ease at which she had entered was almost disappointing. Next she had to find the injector. The science paper published online by the lab's lead technician made it sound like something Ed would love to put in his next vehicle engine.

As Shego approached the storage area, she became aware of some competition. Some teenaged girl was already sneaking around the device. Shego wondered how the girl expected to blend into her surroundings with such bright green hair.

"Ah ah ah," Shego chided as the girl opened the cabinet. "Stealing is very wrong. Especially when you are stealing something _I_ want."

The girl turned and looked at her. "I found it first. Go find your own." She snapped from the shadowed area.

"It is not wise to cross me, Girlie." Shego let one hand flare up.

The girl looked at her, "You're Shego."

"So you know I'm not to be trifled with."

The girl smiled, "We have a lot in common." She held up a hand that was glowing green.

Shego was quite surprised to realize the kid looked just like Kim Possible. Something about that disturbed her. Then Shego's eyes grew wider than she thought possible. Looks like Kim. Glows like her. "I told Drakken," she yelled as she flared the other hand and wound up to throw a double blast. "**No clones!**"

The girl jumped nimbly away from the blast, which knocked the doors off the storage cabinet. "I prefer the term 'generated person'."

* * *

Flo and Don landed on the lab roof. They found that an air conduit had already been torn open.

"Looks like greenie is at it again," said Don.

"Her name is Shego," Flo snapped quietly. "Besides, anybody could have ripped that open."

"I'll bet you a massage," Don smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"If it's Shego, you give me a massage." Don explained, "If it's not, then I give you a massage."

"Which gives you no down side at all," Flo lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine. What would you prefer?"

"If it is her, you can arrange that massage however you want. If it isn't her; the next time we _do _see her, _you _get to tell her that we're dating," Flo smiled.

Don considered that. Then he frowned, "Okay."

* * *

When Don and Flo entered the corridor to the lab, the room ahead was glowing green.

"I knew it," whispered Don happily.

Then they saw the green-haired girl tumble into and out of view as she crossed in front of the doorway.

"But that's not her," Flo smiled.

"Isn't that -" Don gasped, "a Keego?"

"They all melted," Flo said in disbelief.

"Maybe not all," said Don.

"Well, it isn't Shego." Flo said happily, "So you can give her the good news sometime."

"Now okay?" asked Don.

"What?" Flo followed Don's arm as he pointed to one side of the lab entrance.

Keego was apparently launching a blast from somewhere right of the archway, because Shego was just visible at the left edge of the entrance tossing her own glow into the air, where it collided with the other blast. A green midair explosion was the result.

"A draw?" asked Flo.

"They do seem well matched."

"I mean the bet."

"Sure," Don smiled as he walked on down the corridor.

"Don," Flo said quietly after him. "What are you doing? Let them fight it out first."

"Watch." Don walked to the archway and watched the battle a moment more. "Hello, ladies!" he called.

The green in the air dissipated as both the glowing women paused.

"We're having a special on jail cells this week just for naturally green people." Don joked, "Two for one!"

Shego fired at him first.

Don leaped onto a control console, easily avoiding the blast. "But I'm willing to give you an additional discount, Shego, just because I'm dating your daughter!"

Flo watched dumbstruck as Shego froze in mid-toss. "You're _what_?" Shego asked in disbelief.

Keego took this opportunity to go to the storage cabinet and take out the SQIGI.

Flo teleported behind Keego and tapped her shoulder, "Ahem."

"What?" Keego spun around, holding the device.

Flo gave her a right cross, knocking her cold.

Flo then picked up the device and called to the still shocked Shego. "You heard him right."

"I may be sick," said Shego. "First the clone, now this!"

"That's a Keego," said Don.

Shego's upper body convulsed. "I am gonna be sick." She brought a hand up to her mouth.

"I know a place with good medical attention."

Shego sat down in a chair and laid her head on a console.

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Don walked up beside Shego. "In through the nose and out through the mouth," he encouraged softly.

"I know how to breathe!" Shego griped.

Flo stepped over, "Don, be nice. She's not feeling well." She then watched Shego a moment. "I thought you were in Helsinki."

"Huh?" Shego said softly. "Oh. Some of the post cards are of dummy locations. The rest are delayed."

"Clever," Flo admitted. "I don't suppose you'll come in willingly?"

Shego slowly raised her head, "Could you let me take that?"

"Hardly," Flo half-smiled.

"Then I'm not going to jail."

"Well, we've got her," Don pointed to the prone clone. "You know, we could probably restrain her while she recovers." He pointed at Shego again.

Flo just looked from Don to Shego and back.

"Well, It's been nice visiting, Kiddo." Shego stood up. "Don't feel bad about the news. Fair payback for the bomb I dropped on you a couple months ago." Shego winked as she walked out, "Just let the boy down easy when you're finished with him. You don't want Kimmie mad at you."

Don tried to let the comment pass, "Are we gonna let her leave?"

Flo barely moved, "I think we just did."

"Well, we still have -," Don turned around to see that Keego was gone as well. "Nothing." He sighed.

"Crap," muttered Flo.

Don smiled at pointed at the device in Flo's hands, "But the Squeegee is safe!" He rubbed his chin, "I wonder if it does windows."

Flo locked it up, "C'mon, Captain clown."

"Right, I still owe you a massage."

Flo paused, "How's that?"

"The bet was a draw, and I just told Shego we're dating." He dropped the smile for a more serious look, "Besides, you look like you need one."

"Maybe," Flo admitted. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you stole second while you were at it." She smiled suspiciously.

"Me?" he said in mock shock. Then he sobered again, "Not at my folks' place."

* * *

"Your folks are real nice," said Trent.

"Thanks," said Anne.

They stood together on the porch, standing close enough to feel both romantic and awkward.

"I've never seen rodents sing before, either."

"They were better than I expected," said Anne.

Trent leaned in a little more.

Anne tilted her head as she leaned forward as well.

Don and Flo landed on the step.

"Pardon us," said Don quickly. "Ignore the couple passing through."

Anne sighed as Don led Flo around them and into the house.

Trent just watched them pass until they were inside before giving Anne a peck on the cheek, "See you at school tomorrow." He jogged down the steps.

"Bye," she said weakly. Once Trent had disappeared down the walk, Anne turned and stormed into the house.

Flo was lying on her stomach on the living room couch. Don was kneeling by the couch and rubbing his hands together.

"You did that on purpose," Anne accused softly.

"I'm real sorry about that, Anne," said Don as he started massaging Flo's upper back, "Honestly."

Anne shifted her eyes to Flo, "She all right?"

"No injuries," said Don. "Tense evening, though." He rubbed in more, "These GJ uniforms are a little stiff for this."

Anne left and came back with a sleep-T. "Here, Flo. Change in the bathroom." She handed the shirt to Flo.

Flo took it and tiredly walked down the hall.

Mom and Dad walked in from the dining room. "Everything all right?" asked Mom.

"Short version," said Don. "The perps got away but the device is safe. Full report at eleven."

"It's after eleven now," said Dad.

"A.M." stressed Don.

Flo came back wearing the long T-shirt over her uniform pants. It was apparent she had removed her bra. "The couch was actually kinda lumpy."

"On my bed," Don pointed down the hall.

Kim watched in shock as Flo walk into Don's room.

"The door will stay open, Mom," Don said as he followed.

"It's just a massage, Mom," said Anne. "Flo seems to have had a rough night."

* * *

"Don, I blew it, didn't I?"

Don was straddling his girlfriend's hips and kneading her back with his fingertips as she lay on his bed. Later, it would surprise him to realize that he wasn't turned on by the experience after all. "I think we just - well, choked."

"You or me?"

"My mistake was probably not realizing you were choking."

"But why?"

"Shego."

"Did she do something to me?" she moaned appreciatively as fingers dug in.

"Not tonight."

"Then when?"

"A couple months ago, maybe?"

Flo brought her arms in and lifted herself up on her elbows, "You think it's because she's my mother."

"First, you relax," he pulled her arms out again, forcing her shoulders down, "Then, you tell me."

"Oh no," Flo said softly. "I can't work if I'm going to freeze every time we face Shego."

"Is it blood or water?" Don asked as he moved his hands up and down her back.

"I don't understand."

"Is it just because she happens to be your birth mother, or because of how you guys stopped Drakken together?"

"Well, - ooh do that again - she's always been my birth mother."

"But you've only known it a little while."

"True, but that did lead to this one 'family moment' at Go Tower." Flo turned her head to try and look at Don. "You think that's what is bothering me?"

"Maybe. After all, you've never had this problem with Drakken," Don leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Ahem," said Kim in the doorway.

"Hey, Mom," Don was not bothered. "Heard enough to add anything?' He moved off Flo and sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure." Kim tried not to sound like mother or boss, "Shego escaped?"

"Yeah," said Flo. "It was my fault."

"It's what she does, Flo."

"Escape or psych out her own daughter?"

"She always psyches people out," Don mussed up Flo's short, black hair. "You know that."

"Usually so she can escape," said Kim.

"Tonight she escaped despite us freaking her out," smiled Don.

"How'd you manage that?" asked Kim.

Don just grinned.

"He told her we're dating," smiled Flo.

Kim giggled, "I guess that would do it."

"Imagine her face if we got married," giggled Don.

Kim stopped laughing.

"It might look something like that," Flo pointed at Kim's frozen face.

"Sorry, Mom," Don said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to freak you."

"Freak?" Kim's voice cracked. "Why should I freak?"

"I understand, Ma'am." Flo stood and picked up her uniform top, "I'd better get home." She walked out.

Don looked at his mother a moment. "Look, Mom. I know I'm young and I appreciate how you want to protect me. Flo tries to protect me, too." He cocked his head, "I just think you should face that ... it might happen."

Kim looked down at her son. He looked a great deal like his father just then, despite having his mother's hair. "You really think so?" Part of her actually hoped they could be happy together always. Another part feared the worst.

"Yeah," Don sighed.

Deep inside, Kim remembered that it was probably inevitable but dismissed that thought before it could make her brain hurt. She managed a little smile and started down the hall.

"Uh, Mom?"

"Hmmm?" Kim stopped and turned back.

"I think you should know something else about tonight before you read the report."

"What?"

"Shego wasn't the only one after the device."

"Someone else was there?" Kim crossed her arms and leaned on Don's door jam.

"She -" Don hung his head a mere moment, "It was a Keego, Mom."

Kim's mouth opened and her eyes went wide. "They - but -"

"I was there, Mom." Don said softly. "Either at least one survived or Drakken made more. Sorry."

Kim stared into space a moment. "Thank you, Don," she said frankly. "I'd better lie down." She went down to her room.

"G'night," Don called softly after her.

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from the show, Disney owns them.

Flo Ming is very much her own woman. Keego can be rented for birthday parties and personal appearances.

I will never make any money from this.

* * *

"What do you mean, you 'left it behind'?" Dr. Drakken yelled.

"Well, that pink girl took it back," Keego said sadly. "Between her and Shego I really couldn't -" she stopped and pouted sadly.

Dr. Drakken had never before witnessed the devastating power of the Possible puppy dog pout. He fell victim to it faster than most, melting instantly. "I'm sorry, Keego," he said sappily as he knelt by her chair. "You say Flo Ming was there?"

"Who?" she sniffed.

"Black hair, fair skin, glows pink," Drakken offered.

"Yeah," said Keego. "Her, her boyfriend, and Shego."

"Regular family reunion, then."

"How's that?" Keego asked, surprised.

"Well, You have Shego's DNA, so that makes you related to her in a way." Drakken paced slowly and thoughtfully, "And - well, Flo's our daughter."

Keego made a weird, cute face. "You mean - that witch is - my _sister_?"

Drakken squinted thoughtfully, "I suppose so."

"Why isn't she helping us here?"

"Well, Shego had her adopted. I've only known about her a few months now."

"But she certainly shouldn't be fighting us!" Keego protested.

He shrugged, "She works for Global Justice."

"That's not right!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Okay," Keego began speaking rapidly, "She should be here with you. She should help us take over. If she really is your daughter, she should be supporting her Daddy and-"

"Unfortunately, she hasn't accepted me as a father figure."

Keego gasped. "But you are a _wonderful_ Daddy!" she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Keego."

She then leaned back and asked, "Did we get the flamingoat yet?"

"I'll order it soon."

"Order? Why not just steal it?"

"Have you seen the security around those things?"

Keego scoffed. "Trust me, Dad. **I** can handle _that_," she waved off his concern.

* * *

Shego watched Ed as he worked under the 'Green Monster' (10th Edition), completely oblivious to her presence. She had completely blown her little shopping trip the previous evening. Flo had been kind enough - okay, bothered enough - to let her leave without a fight. On a very deep level, Shego didn't like taking advantage of their blood tie, but life demands such things sometimes. She decided she would avoid it in the future. It would do her reputation no good at all if all her successes were just because of that.

What really bothered her was that thing, that - Keego. Shego shuddered just at the word, though she had no idea why it would bother her so. Being cloned did not make her happy in the slightest. The fact that Kim's DNA was obviously in the same mix disturbed her further. It represented a level of intimacy that she did not want to think about, even if it was oddly thrilling.

Then there was still the task of getting Ed a present. She decided she still wanted to get that same injector for him. This meant a greater challenge, now that it was known that the device was coveted. That suited Shego just fine.

* * *

The following afternoon, Don and Flo were using their rescheduled gym time to have a sparring match.

"C'mon," he taunted around his mouthpiece. He knew Flo needed some build up today. She was still off her game.

Flo came at him, only to be thrown behind him.

"You really need to stop going easy on me!" he told her.

Flo picked herself up, knowing that she was already trying her best. She decided not to let him get to her. This was just practice.

"Make me feel it, girl!" He taunted again.

Flo simply moved in and punched several times.

Don dodged all but one. He was knocked back only somewhat and felt it was her first decent move all morning.

"Don!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

Don stared at her worried face a moment. He took out his mouthpiece, "I'm _fine_." He started to remove the rest of his gear; "There's no point in this now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You finally land a punch on me and you freak out because of it?" Don said incredulously.

Flo didn't have an answer to that. She dejectedly took off her own gear.

Ron Stoppable walked up to the ring's side. "You kids quitting early?"

"Flo needs a break," sighed Don.

"I'm still not sure what the problem is," Flo was frustrated.

"Well, I did notice that you seem unwilling to fight Don right now." Mr. Stoppable smiled.

"Well..." Flo whined.

"Is it because he's your partner or your boyfriend?"

Flo's eyes expanded slightly. There was something very familiar about that question. "I don't know. Is there really a difference?"

Father and son exchanged a look.

"Maybe you've developed a fear of hurting the people you care about," said Mr. Stoppable.

Flo leaned on the ropes around the ring as she thought, "So that would mean ... I choked last night because..."

"You care about Shego," announced Don. "Is that so awful?"

"She's not exactly family," Flo said softly.

"Aren't your uncles family?" asked Don.

"Like it or not, she's blood," said Mr. Stoppable.

"I don't know whether I do," said Flo.

"Then you need to decide sometime," smiled Mr. S.

"Like with Drakken," said Don.

"Huh?" asked Flo.

"Well, you've never had a problem facing him," said Don.

"That was easy," huffed Flo. "He's done nothing but try to hurt me."

"And Shego's only hurt you part time," joked Mr. S.

"Not at all since she told me," Flo squeaked.

"So you don't want to be the one to break your truce," said Don.

"Something like that, I guess."

Ron took hold of Flo's hand, "You know, you're not the first person to deal with a family black sheep."

"Maybe in this way, I am," Flo was still speaking softly.

Don's father shook his head; "Maybe Kim and I can share the story with you some time." He then walked to another part of the gym, where several students awaited a Kung Fu lesson.

* * *

-

* * *

Ron was referring to an episode of season 4. I'm guessing based on recent hints from the production staff on the Internet. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine.

If Disney wants the rest, I'm willing to negotiate.

I will never make any money from this.

* * *

"I really appreciate you seeing me, Mr. Paisley."

"It's a pleasure to meet someone who appreciates plush art, Mrs. Renton," said the elderly gentleman as he escorted her into gallery.

"Please, call me 'Monique'," she smiled and winked.

"Careful, Monique," he teased. "You are liable to give an old man a heart attack."

"You look stronger than that to me." Monique did turn down her natural charm a little, "But I will be careful, at least until you have sold me that gift for my friend."

"Your friend also appreciates fine stuffed works?"

"Much more than I do, I admit." Monique waved a hand in the air, "She is a **die**-hard cuddler!"

"Ah, the Cuddle Buddy line," Mr. Paisley sighed. "Truly the best of the best." He paused thoughtfully before returning to Earth again. "Does your friend have a favorite?"

"The pandaroo," Monique nodded. "She's had one practically forever. It's showing it, too." Monique looked eagerly at him, "I'm hoping you have one in better shape than hers."

"That is quite likely," he grinned as he turned the display lighting.

One wall was then lit from multiple angles, spotlighting various stuffed crossbred animals. Each in a condition that suggested they were new, instead of thirty to forty years old.

"T.A.T.B!" Monique gasped. Then at his quizzical look, she explained, "Too Amazing To Believe."

He nodded, "Thank you." He reached up and brought down one of the pieces carefully, "Pandaroo First Edition in fine condition." He began to present it to Monique, and then paused. "Your friend will take good care of it?"

"The only reason hers is so damaged is because she slept with it as a child," she nodded. "I'll be storing this in a special case until Christmas."

He smiled, "May I ask her name?"

Monique smiled at the man, unable to rein in her charm any longer, "Kim Possible."

"I once met.." He said thoughtfully. "Yes. Red hair? Sweet girl? Very athletic?"

Monique beamed, "Best known as a 'Teen Hero'. That's my girl!"

"I had the pleasure of having her here once, helped me out of real problem."

"Now I am _sure_ that was her," Monique chattered.

"Excuse the interruption," came an oddly familiar voice. "But I have a little shopping of my own to do." She flipped down into view from above.

As they watched, the green-haired teen carefully sifted through the collection of animals, muttering to herself. "...Sea Lion, Elegator, Otterfly, Naked Polecat..."

Monique didn't know which seemed stranger, that Kim would arrive while being discussed in some fulfillment of the 'speak of the devil' superstition, or that this person was _not_ Kim. She resembled Monique's long-time friend closely enough to make Monique truly worry that this was not a coincidence. It looked as though a picture of Kim from the Middleton High yearbook had come to life and dyed her hair.

Keego spun on Mr. Paisley in frustration. "Where is it?"

"What?" asked Mr. Paisley, obviously frightened.

"The Flamingoat!" Keego snapped.

"My most valuable possession?" he whined.

Monique spoke as softly as she could, "Mr. Paisley..."

"You can't have it!" he spat with venom that surprised Monique as he reached into his pocket.

At the far end of the room, multiple red beams shot out from the walls and ceiling at various angles. In the beams own light it was just visible, sitting upon a high pedestal under glass. The most rare Cuddle Buddy of all, a Flamingoat.

"Mr. Pais-ley," Monique sang softly. She did not believe it wise to anger this girl.

"No fear, Mrs. Renton," he said firmly. "Only one person has ever made it passed this system." Then he added sweetly, "Your friend, actually."

Monique wondered why the girl smiled at his comment.

"No big." Keego then cart wheeled into the intricate web of laser beams, jumped over a nasty intersection of them, bounded off the wall and knocked the glass case off the pedestal with one extended arm as she flew by.

Both the onlookers gasped. It appeared for an instant that the prize itself would fall into the path of the laser beams.

The flamingoat had not yet moved, however.

Keego pushed off another wall into a back handspring, continuing to barely dodge the beams. She then grasped the valuable plush toy against her abdomen as she launched upward by the pedestal again. She then tucked and flipped once more before pushing off the ceiling into double flip, to then land just outside the grid.

There was not a mark on her. She happily examined her new plush friend, which was also unharmed.

Mr. Paisley fainted.

Monique quickly knelt to help him.

Keego walked by them quickly, "Bye. Hope you enjoyed the show."

* * *

As Trent set his lunch tray down, Kate was talking to Anne with a wide-eyed expression. "Let me get this straight."

Kate took a deep breath as she stabbed her mystery meat with her fork, leaving it upright. "Your folks are going to pay for you guys to go to **Paris** on a _date_?"

"Yeah," Anne was beaming. Kate's reaction made her realize further that her folk's consolation was just as generous as it seemed.

"We'll see some of the Louvre and have dinner and come back." Trent chimed in as he started into his creamed corn.

Kate gave Trent a look, "The Louvre?"

"What?" Trent glanced blank nervously, "Too much?"

Kate smiled and turned back to Anne, "Where'd you find him again?"

"C Hall," Anne smiled. "It's not as expensive as it sounds, since the agency will transport us," said Anne.

"Hypersonic transport sounds cool, though," Trent smiled.

"_Now_ he sounds like a guy," said Kate.

"I always sound like a guy." Trent's voice lowered, "Don't I?"

Anne giggled.

"I just meant that it's such a romantic - and rather refined - idea," Kate said apologetically. "Most guys don't go for that."

"I like art," Trent said almost defensively. "Why else would I be in the A-V club?"

"All the electronics?" Kate asked.

"Well, there is that."

"So when is the big date?" Kate asked. "Saturday?"

"I'm not off restriction 'til Monday. Friday, I sit with Cindy and _Frankie_," Anne whined the boy's name.

"There's something ominous about rhyming names," Trent observed in a scholarly tone. "Frankie Mankey. It just sounds evil somehow."

"I know Cindy can get that way," said Kate.

"She's not the one that put somebody in traction," Anne pointed out.

Kate got a shocked look on her face, and then looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's cool." Anne started into what appeared to be mystery meat, but was small enough to be a brownie. "I'm dealing with it."

"So you and she are getting along?" Trent asked warily.

"She doesn't complain about what I did anymore," Anne's mouth turned down only slightly. "Just how well I help her at her place. Frankie is our common enemy now."

"Is he that bad?" asked Trent.

Anne swallowed. "The first night was the worst. I'd already met them all at the hospital. Cindy had just been home a few days."

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Mankey," Anne said as brightly as she could manage when the door opened.

The dark-haired woman just frowned at her. She then called back into the house, "She's here, Josh!"

"Hi!" Little sandy haired Frankie squeezed between the open door and his mother's body. "I'm Frankie!" He grabbed Anne's hand and pulled, "Wanna see my troll?"

Mrs. Mankey stepped away as Frankie pulled Anne into the living room. He dragged her to the living room, where some sort of clay monstrosity lay on a newspaper-covered coffee table. It was vaguely round and had some sort wiry fabric sticking out of the top.

Frankie pointed at it proudly.

"Hey," came a weak monotone voice. Cindy was sitting in an adjustable reclining chair with a straight, high back. Her feet were up. She did not seem relaxed in the slightest.

"Hi, Cindy." Anne attempted to sound friendly, but it came out pathetic.

"What do you think?" Frankie asked loudly.

"He looks very scary," Anne said sweetly.

"But she's a nice troll," Frankie sounded disappointed.

"Oh," Anne said nervously. She couldn't help notice Cindy's little smile.

"Well," continued Anne, "It must be very difficult for her when inconsiderate humans make that mistake."

"Yeah," Frankie agreed softly.

Mr. Mankey smiled as he came with a couple prescription pill bottles and placed them on a moderately high shelf. "These are Cindy's pain blockers."

"Over here, Dad," said Cindy.

"I realize you can take these responsibly, Hon," said Mr. Mankey. "But we can't have them where Frank can reach." He turned toward Anne. "Anne can get you what you need."

"Absolutely," Anne tried her best smile.

Mr. Mankey seemed pleased by that. "Cindy wasn't very hungry at dinner-"

"Dad!" Cindy whined.

"So there's leftovers for any of you." He finished.

Mrs. Mankey appeared near the foyer, now fully dressed for the evening. "C'mon Josh, the senior executives will only wait so long," she snapped.

"Frankie did get _his_ pill, right?" Mr. Mankey asked as they headed to the door.

"Of course," smiled Mrs. Mankey.

"Bye!" they waved together before closing the door behind them.

Cindy then lifted the remote control from a pocket attached to the chair. "So what do _you _want to want to watch?"

"Dishjoe Starshirt!" Yelled Frankie.

"I was talking to Anne. I already know what you want." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"See!" Frankie complained to Anne. "She won't let me pick the shows. She won't let me have a turn in the new chair, either."

Cindy leaned forward almost too little to notice and screamed, "It's a medical chair!" She then groaned and tried to get comfortable.

"Frankie," Anne kneeled down and tried to explain on his level. "Cindy can't get too upset right now."

"It hurts," the boy was staring at his sister.

Cindy was trying to steady her breathing.

"That's right," Anne nodded. "Any movement hurts her."

The boy turned and looked at Anne, "Mom said you did that to her."

Anne froze a moment. She didn't know how to answer the boy, except plainly. "Yes," she said softly. "Y-yes, I did."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

Anne had no idea how to explain to a seven-year old that she had been in a cyberneticly altered state at the time, functionally insane.

"Because I made her mad," Cindy interrupted. "Don't make her mad, Frankie, or you'll need a hospital."

Anne gasped.

Frankie's eyes went wide.

Cindy then turned on the TV. "Go ahead and watch your toon," she frowned as the screen showed a dishcloth, who was laughing at himself as he left his apple house to go to work.

Frankie sat on a large, mono-colored beach ball and bounced lightly as he watched. Judging only by him, it seemed as though Cindy had not made the remark.

"We'll have to deal with that crap for about an hour," Cindy whispered to Anne. "Then his medicine usually has him sleeping."

"What's that for?" Anne asked softly.

"He's mildly autistic," Cindy said like it was old news. "and rather hyper without his pills."

Anne watched the boy a few minutes as he sat on the ball watching television. He often bounced, rolled and even fell off the ball a few times, only to get back on continuing watching.

"How are you doing?" Anne finally asked Cindy.

"Better," Cindy said in a non-committal fashion.

"Has Ken been over?"

"Don't think there was anything really there." Cindy pouted.

"It's times like this that show you who your real friends are," Anne said absently.

"So what are you doing here?" Cindy was wearing a wry smile.

"I'm taking responsibility for my actions," Anne said frankly. "You must have hade _some _visitors."

"Suki was here yesterday," Cindy admitted. "She's leading the squad now."

"Until you get back?"

"Do you realize how long it will take to dance again, much less jump?"

Anne bit her lip, "Cindy, I am-"

Cindy raised a hand between them, palm out. "We've already done this." She said testily, "No need to harp on it."

"O-okay."

Frankie then fell off the ball and collided with the coffee table, half-catching himself.

"Are we sure that ball is safe?" asked Anne.

"He's tough. My aunt got me that thing to use for therapy," Cindy explained. "I'm not ready for it yet. Nobody can get it away from him, anyway."

* * *

-

* * *

A Little flashback to more mundane horrors continues next. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

For the next few minutes, they all watched a dishtowel annoy an uptight lobster. Then Cindy said, "I hear you and A.V. boy are dating."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice. Smart too. He's a little too into Space Passage, though."

"So he _is _a geek."

"Pretty much, but he's sweet."

"Good luck," Cindy said sadly. "Thank him about the hall thing for me, too."

"You can do that yourself, you know."

"When I get out again."

"What's stopping you?" asked Anne brightly.

"Just getting to the restroom is a chore," she griped as she pointed to the bathrom door only a few feet away. "I've still got a while before I can go out."

"Watch this!" cried Frankie. "He's gonna really get that guy steamed."

"I know," Cindy said testily. "Aren't you tired yet, Frankie?" She griped.

"No, just bored," he chimed as he bounced spiritedly on the ball.

Cindy cocked her head painfully, "Did you get your pill tonight?"

He bounced and shrugged, "I don't know."

Anne and Cindy looked at one another. For once they were thinking the same thing. Frankie had actually not had his medicine.

Frankie then lost his balance and landed half in Cindy's lap.

Cindy screamed.

Anne quickly grabbed Frankie and lifted him off Cindy, swung him gently around and plopped him on the couch.

"Sor-ry," the boy squeaked as he was carried through the air.

Anne then reached for Cindy's pain medications and brought them for Cindy to choose from.

Cindy tapped one of the bottles.

Anne opened it, took out a dose and offered it to Cindy.

Cindy ate the pills out of Anne's hand and swallowed them before taking a sip from her drink that Anne then brought up.

Anne waited until Cindy had calmed and asked, "So where is _his _medication?"

"Over the fish," Cindy panted.

Anne looked around. "Where's that?" she asked once she had determined that no fish were about.

Frankie jumped off the couch and pulled Anne to the kitchen. "Over here!"

He stopped at the end of a counter that came out of the wall as a peninsula, separating the kitchen from the living room. "Right here," Frankie patted the counter.

Anne looked blankly at the counter, doubting that the medication would be kept in his reach. Only pieces of mail were visible.

"We had a fish tank here, but Mom said it was old and dirty. So Dad got rid of it," Frankie rattled off happily.

"Oh!" Anne opened a cabinet immediately over the spot.

There was a pair of pill bottles bearing Frank's name in the cabinet. Anne found the one for evening use and gave a dose to him.

"Thanks," he said before dashing back into the living room.

Anne hurried after him, "Frankie, wait. You need to slow down."

Frankie tossed himself onto the couch to watch more television.

Anne sat next to Cindy again, warily watching Frankie.

"Sorry about that," Cindy whimpered. "The fish tank's been gone like a year, but we all still talk like it's there."

"You didn't have time to think," Anne said with understanding.

"I'm bored!" announced Frankie.

"Maybe we can play a game," asked Anne.

* * *

"Cindy wasn't in the mood to play anything, so it was just Frankie and I", Anne told her friends. "Then he took all the pieces and acted out scenes from that cartoon throughout the game."

"I suppose it could have been worse," offered Trent.

"Well, I'd rather not go into helping Cindy to the bathroom," Anne Mumbled.

Trent and Kate just frowned.

"It seems to me that your real enemy is Mrs. Mankey," said Kate.

* * *

"Several thefts have been reported around Europe and North America by someone matching the description of a Keego," Will Du reported.

"What was taken?" Kim tried to hide her embarrassment and annoyance, maintaining a professional mask.

"In each case the same thing," Will's face was as cold as usual.

Don had often wondered as a child if the gray in his hair was in fact snow.

"A 'Cuddle Buddy'," Will said with disdain. "Specifically, a 'Flamingoat'."

"Flaming-_goat_?" Flo asked with surprise. "Sounds like a warped little stuffy."

Don tapped her lightly on the hand, in the fashion of a silent slap.

Don ignored Flo's confused look and addressed Kim, "If Keegos are stealing Cuddle Buddies, does that make being a 'cuddler' genetic?"

Kim glared at Don for only an instant, "Doubtful." She turned back to Will, "How many have been stolen?"

"Three."

"Have you determined the location of the other seven?"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Six, actually."

"Oh?" Kim failed to hide both her surprise and the fact that she was obviously a 'cuddler'.

Will checked his notes, "While ten were made, one was destroyed in a fire in 2015."

For a second, Kim almost cried. She quickly composed herself. She told herself several important things; it had been over ten years earlier, she was an important executive in a meeting just then, and - as cute as it was - it was only a thing.

"Would you like Don and I to set a trap at one of those six locations?" asked Flo.

"That sounds fine," Kim seemed partially distracted.

"Mom?"

Kim looked at her son's determined face in response.

"We'll get 'em," Don stressed.

Kim managed a little smile beneath steel eyes, "Do that."

* * *

Don and Flo sat down at their desk. It wasn't exactly standard for teams to share a desk. Many agents worked alone, actually. Flo had a large desk and Don thought it a waste for teammates not to share resources.

Flo turned on the monitor and was greeted by a photo of her boss as a teenager about to lock in combat with a young Shego. "You changed the desktop again," she commented to Don in a flat tone.

"A tribute to motherhood," Don smiled.

Flo just glared at him a moment, then groaned as she brought up the data showing the locations of flamingoats throughout the U.S. and Canada. "Any useful ideas, funny boy?"

Don squinted at the screen and pointed at the map on it. "Florida's nice this time of year."

"And fairly close," Flo added. "But is it likely to be next?"

"We don't know how many of these things there are." Don frowned, "All these places could be hit tonight."

"Let's check that theory." Flo brought up the locations and times of the earlier thefts.

"None are simultaneous," Don observed.

"The time between allows for travel by jet as well."

"So there's only one?" Don said hopefully.

"It's possible," Flo cocked her head.

"Mom will be glad to hear that."

"I'll clear us a flight plan to Tampa." Flo began typing.

Don got up, "I'll get us some lunch." He paused and turned, "Sandwich?"

"Tuna," Flo nodded. "and Don-" Flo said in a business-like tone.

Don simply turned and grunted acknowledgement.

"A 'tribute to motherhood' would include my Mom." Flo's eyebrows were furrowed.

Don saw his mistake. "Okay." He licked his lips sheepishly, "I'll work on that."

"Please."

* * *

After quickly eating lunch, the couple took a plane from the hangar and set out for Mac Dill Air Force base, Tampa, FL. Once they had set down and checked in, Don couldn't resist looking around the Command center that ran operations for military coalitions worldwide. Flo indulged him a few minutes before insisting they get to their post.

An air force officer directed them to follow "DaIe Mabry Hwy" north to their destination, a lakeside home in the suburb of Carrollwood.

As the glowing couple flew past the main gate, a guard yelled up at them. "Did you get clearance before taking off?"

Flo wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Their personal flight took them through the city, past stadiums and parks and businesses.

"Hey, the Bankees train here!" Don pointed at one of the stadiums.

"We are not here to sight see." Flo snapped.

"Just making an observation."

* * *

"Thanks for allowing us in your home, Mr. Wilson." Flo said graciously.

"It seems you are doing me a favor by being here," the large, elderly man responded. "Make yourselves at home. I only live here part time, myself."

"So where's the flamingoat?" asked Don.

"In that case." Mr. Wilson gestured at a large entertainment center with extra shelving for display pieces. It dominated one wall of the living room.

Don walked over to look through the glass at the stuffed half-flamingo half-goat and a red/white football next to it on the shelf. "This ball has multiple signatures!"

"My mother lived here before she died. She was a big Redskins fan. That ball is autographed by every player on the team when they won Superbowl XXII. The cuddle buddy she originally bought for my younger cousin. When we all realized the rarity of this one, it was decided that Mom would keep it here. My cousin's grown up now, but it's still here."

Flo stepped up and looked in the case, "I was right. That is a warped example of a stuffed toy." Then she looked at Don, who was still staring at the football. "Drool much?"

"I think that one is Doug Williams'," Don said absently. Then he noticed Flo again, "What?"

"Never mind."

Mr. Wilson smiled, "There's several rooms if either of you need a nap. I have a flight to D.C. tonight. Lock up when you're done and notify me if anything happens."

"No problem, sir." Flo said happily, "Thanks for the hospitality."

Several minutes after Mr. Wilson had left, Don asked, "So what shall we do while we wait?"

Flo snapped, "We're on duty, Don."

"And you say _I _have a one-track mind," Don said, pleasantly surprised.

Flo blushed, "Did you bring any cards?"

"Sure thing," Don produced a deck and they sat down to play.

They eventually ordered pizza as well.

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry for the delay, folks. I think my muse was on strike. 


End file.
